This invention relates to a telescope and more particularly to a telescope housing held via a finger accommodating ring.
Reading telescopes are telescopic systems designed for occupation and reading distances. They allow an increased working distance from that which is found with a comparably powered microscope (reading lens) while still maintaining adequate magnification levels. Essentially many people in various occupations utilize such telescopes to perform tasks requiring increased visual acuity. The usefulness of these units; however; should not be considered limited to low vision patients. Anyone who requires more than normal visual acuity would benefit from such telescopic aids.
There are many different types of reading telescopes which are available and these telescopes are provided in various magnifications such as for example 2 to 8 times magnification or more, and such telescopes can be focused at any working distance. As one can ascertain, a telescope is often said to enlarge things or bring objects nearer. Actually a telescope decreases the visual angle. In principle all refracting telescopes comprise an objective which is directed towards the object to be observed and an ocular (eyepiece), to which the observer applies his eye. The rays coming from the distant object are almost parallel and they converge to form an image at the focus of the objective lens.
There are many different types of telescopes such as the Galilean, which was named after Galileo, and in such a telescope the ocular is a diverging lens. Other telescopes, designated as Keplerian telescope have a convergent lens for its ocular. As is known, telescopes are widely employed to enhance visual acuity as indicated above.
In order to utilize a telescope efficiently, it is convenient to have the telescope supported by means of a ring through which a finger of the user is inserted. When the telescope is not being used it is desirable to have the ring removable so that the entire unit can be compactly stored or transported. The use of a removable ring also allows the user to employ and interchange telescopes of different powers.